ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdrive Information (416)
This page shows detailed information on the workings of many hyperdrives utilized in Reality 416, most notably in the Milky Way galaxy. A WIP chart is shown at the bottom of the page. Overview Milky Way-type Hyperdrives Most hyperdrives in the Milky Way are passed down from the Goa'uld, which were "stolen" from the Ancients, and are only a tiny fraction of the speed of fully powered Ancient vessels. The Wraith also make use of hyperdrives in the same manner, and are also classed under Interstellar. These hyperdrives do not include the Keplians and other civilizations not under the influence of the Goa'uld or Ancients, as they use their own hyperdrive technology. Interstellar Most hyperdrives are only designed to travel within a single galaxy, due to the amount of power required, as well as complexities with the technology. Hyperdrives that travel less than 9,000,000 times the speed of light are considered Interstellar. Intergalactic More advanced models, such as those by the Ancients and Asgard, and later the Tau'ri, can travel between galaxies in the same amount of time as it takes interstellar drives to travel between star systems. The effectiveness of a hyperdrive depends on two factors: design and power input. Given enough power, a hyperdrive can be made to go far faster than it would normally be capable, such as in the case of the ZPM-powered Odyssey, which can reach speeds more than four times faster than its sister ships. The design of a hyperdrive is what allows it to make use of the power it is given effectively. The Odyssey, even with a ZPM, cannot match the speed of a fully-powered Atlantis Stardrive (three ZPMs), which can cross the same distance as Odyssey in a fraction of the time. Hyperdrives by culture Ancients The Ancients were the first race known to develop hyperdrive technology, being able to make intergalactic trips millions of years before human life was ever seeded in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, and possessed two types of hyperdrives. Their intergalactic hyperdrives were capable of making trips between galaxies, but they appear to have been confined to City-ships and their exodus ship. The latest and most powerful hyperdrives, such as those on city-ships, are believed to have been capable of traveling over 1,200,000,000 times the speed of light, whereas the Wormhole Drive, utilizing wormholes, can travel between two points at any distance almost instantaneously. These hyperdrives allow the ship to open a hyperspace window to enter Subspace, which allows a ship to travel between two points without having to deal with planets and stars. Older ships, such as Destiny, were equipped with FTL engines, which accelerated the ship to a speed faster than light. The engines are capable of traveling through an intergalactic void in only a couple weeks, but take several years to travel through a galaxy. This may be due to the amount of planets and stars making up the galaxy, preventing the ship of reaching full speed. Asgard Asgard hyperdrives are among the fastest hyperdrives ever created, being able to traverse the distance between close galaxies within hours. Later, when the Asgard decided to destroy themselves and all their technology, they gifted all their technology including their latest hyperdrive to the Tau'ri. Asgard hyperdrives are estimated to travel up to 1,085,000,000 times the speed of light at full power from an Asgard power source. Asgard hyperdrives, like the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Goa'uld Hyperdrives used by the Goa'uld are slower than those equipped on Asgard or Tau'ri vessels, but are still able to travel between solar systems relatively quickly. Anubis later upgraded the Ha'taks of his fleet, the ships became faster in an unknown degree, although it is estimated they can travel roughly 450,000 times the speed of light. Many of these ships have since been absorbed by the Lucian Alliance and the Free Jaffa Nation. Goa'uld hyperdrives, which are descended from the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Free Jaffa The Free Jaffa, once slaves to the Goa'uld, took over the majority of the remaining Goa'uld fleets, using the same ships their former masters. Lucian Alliance The Lucian Alliance, consisting of worlds once under the control of the Goa'uld, utilize their hyperdrives as they have yet to advance far enough to build a more efficient hyperdrive. Ori Ori hyperdrives, having been designed with ascended knowledge, are capable of making intergalactic journeys if necessary and are so fast that they have proven capable of nearly keeping pace with the Asgard hyperdrive of the newly upgraded and Zero Point Module-powered Odyssey. Ori hyperdrives, like the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Human Some human civilizations which have been free of Goa'uld control for several centuries have advanced to the point where they created space vessels, but with far less advanced hyperdrives than that of the Goa'uld and Asgard. Tau'ri The Tau'ri managed to reverse-engineer Goa'uld hyperdrives, which were upgraded when Colonel Jack O'Neill downloaded the Repository of the Ancients into his brain. They refitted all of their ships with these new hyperdrives when it was shown they were being outpace Red Faction Wraith Wraith hyperdrives are not as effective as that of other known races, since it takes them several weeks to cross distances in even a small galaxy like the Pegasus galaxy. Due in large part to the organic nature of Wraith vessels they must routinely exit hyperspace to prevent a build-up of radiation damage in their hulls, acquired via hyperspace travel, which severely limits their effectiveness. Wraith hyperdrives, since they are descendents of the Ancient's, creates a hyperspace window to travel through subspace. Hyperdrive Speed Chart ((WIP)) This chart lists the maximum safe speed of hyperdrives of the various civilizations. Note that this does not include individually modified vessels or individually modified hyperdrives or ZPM-enhanced hyperdrives. May be updated at any time Notes *Speeds for Goa'uld ships are different than what is established in early SG-1 seasons, for reasons such as speed inconsistency. Custom Hyperdrive Speed Chart ((WIP)) This chart lists the maximum safe speed of individually modified or ZPM-powered hyperdrives. "Standard" hyperdrives may be included for clarity.